Harry Potter et la Combattante des Cieux
by Tau'ri Asgarda
Summary: Une petite fic... Harry aime Hermione. Hermione aime Harry. Ms voilà : ils ne se le st js dit. Et voilà que débarque Arisa, chevalier des Nuages, la Combattante des Cieux et que la guerre prend une tt autre tournure... Pb en perspective !
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter et la Combattante des Cieux**

**Prologue**

Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ?

Pourquoi ?

N'avait-elle pas remplit sa mission jusque là ?

Qui était donc cette Arisa qui osait dire de telles choses ?

Elle avait souffert… elle avait toujours souffert. Pourtant _il_ pouvait tout lui faire oublier. D'un regard _il_ pouvait lui offrir la quiétude qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Où était le mal ?

Elle n'en oubliait pas sa mission pour autant. Elle était une combattante et le resterai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit _ses_ regards.

Alors où était le mal ?

Elle se battrait, comme toujours. Rien ne changerait… Tout serait comme tout avait toujours était.

Elle, la combattante.

Lui, l'Elu.

Eux, les protégés.

C'était la loi. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait jamais existé. Chacun sa croix à porter. Elle avait été créée pour en porter plus que de raison. Elle avait été créée pour faire ce que les humains ne feraient jamais mais qui devait pourtant être fait.

Et elle l'avait fait, suivant les ordres.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui retirer la protection de ceux qu'elle aimait ? Et la donner à cette Arisa ?

-C'est nécessaire, lui avait dit les Créateurs, tu resteras là-bas, tu assisteras Arisa, tu es dorénavant sous ses ordres.

Sous les ordres de cette inconnue ? Ils l'avaient mise sous les ordres de cette fille. Elle ! La Combattante des Cieux !

-Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? demanda le jeune homme qui se tenait à coté d'elle.

-Je l'ignore, soupira-t-elle tristement, mais ils l'ont fait…

-Cette Arisa est une inconnue au bataillon, protesta une jeune fille, tu es la Combattante des Cieux !

-Je sais, mais ce sont les ordres, vous êtes sous ses ordres à partir de maintenant…

Ses deux interlocuteurs grimacèrent, visiblement en colère. Elle, elle ne dit rien. Les choses allaient changées, qu'elle le veule ou non.

La septième et dernière année du Survivant à Poudlard définirait la répartition des pouvoirs dans le Monde des Cieux…

_A suivre…_


	2. Première Partie

**Harry Potter et la Combattante des Cieux**

**Première partie**

**I**

Le Poudlard Express arrivait en gare lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba sur un regard chocolat rieux posé sur lui.

-Bien dormi marmotte ? demanda gaiement son propriétaire.

Pour toute réponse l'autre émit un grognement mécontent.

-Harry ! On est Poudlard ! Remus toi un peu !

-Hum… 'Mione, 'veux dormir.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Et c'est Préfet-en-Chef ! Que Merlin nous protège !

Elle le leva de force avant de l'entraîner à sa suite à la rencontre des premières années. C'est un Harry toujours aussi bougon qui accueilli les nouveaux, accompagné d'une préfète arborant un sourire victorieux.

-Regarde ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Cette fille doit avoir notre âge !

En effet, une fille de 16/17 ans s'avançait avec les premières années. Grande, élancée, de longs cheveux blonds platine, des yeux étrangement noirs, elle était extrêmement belle.

-Oui, approuva Hermione, elle entre en septième année, elle s'appelle Arisa Kingsey. On nous a prévenu lors de la réunion des préfets. Seulement Môsieur Harry Potter dormait comme un bien heureux à ce moment là !

-'Mione, fit ledit Môsieur Harry Potter avec une expression de chien battu sans doute empruntée à Sirius, j'étais fatigué ! Je t'assure !

La jeune fille craqua sous la mimique de son ami. Enfin, ami n'était plus vraiment le meilleur terme… cela faisait une bonne année qu'elle et Harry se tournaient autour, flirtant allègrement sans qu'aucun ne fasse jamais le premier pas ! Au grand dam des Gryffondors qui se confondaient en pronostics tous plus tordus les uns que les autres ! Peu avant les vacances les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles s'y étaient également mis…

Lorsque les deux Préfets-en-Chefs arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, la répartition avait déjà commencée.

-Arisa Kingsey ! appela McGonagall.

Harry détailla la jeune fille du regard. Elle était vraiment très belle, pourtant elle ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance. Qui était-elle au juste ?

Le Survivant remarqua soudain que de nombreux regards noirs observaient la nouvelle. Le regard de Ginny l'étonna tout particulièrement, elle semblait déjà avoir une dent contre cette pauvre fille.

Et puis il y avait les autres regards… Ceux des garçons, chargeaient de désirs.

Celui de Harry ou d'Hermione n'entrait dans aucunes de ces deux catégories… Leurs regards étaient plutôt neutres… Enfin au début.

-GRYFFONDOR ! annonça le Choixpeau.

Arisa parcouru alors la table des yeux. Son regard tomba sur un beau garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle lui fit son sourire ravageur sans chercher à se cacher, mais l'effet qu'elle obtint ne fut pas celui qu'elle attendait.

Harry resta de marbre, mais il n'en fut pas de même pour les autres. Il était de notoriété publique à Poudlard que Harry DEVAIT finir par sortir avec Hermione, si bien que toutes ses soupirantes avaient, certaines à contre cœur, cessaient de lui faire du charme. La nouvelle avançait en terrain conquis sans prendre garde aux règles…

Le regard d'Hermione pour Arisa se fit alors polaire si bien que la jeune fille hésita à rejoindre les septièmes années, qui n'étaient guère accueillants à présent. Dean lui fit tout de même, plus par obligation qu'autre chose, une place près de lui.

Les présentations se firent froidement, si bien qu'Arisa commença à regretter d'avoir détrônée la Combattante des Cieux. Elle savait qu'elle était là.

Mais qui était-elle ?

Arisa était en colère. Elle était une chevalier des Nuages mais ne savait pas qui était la Combattante !

La mythique Combattante des Cieux !

Ca la mettait en rogne.

Pourquoi ne le savait-elle pas ?

Elle était, elle en était sûre, aussi, voire plus, puissante que cette pseudo-déesse !

Le professeur Dumbledore annonça les quelques (et éternels) points de règlements avant de déclarer le banquet ouvert.

La Combattante des Cieux soupira. L'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos !

o0o

oo00oo

o0o

**II**

_-Le lendemain-_

Harry courrait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du château maudissant intérieurement cet idiot de Peeves qui l'avait retenu alors qu'il allait avoir son premier cours de DCFM.

Bien heureusement il arriva juste à temps dans la salle de classe. Son retard eu tout de même une conséquence : lorsqu'il entra un Serdaigle répondant au doux nom de François Maurantour était assis aux côtés d'Hermione, qui était d'habitude sa voisine, sous l'œil tueur de Ron.

Il fallait dire que ledit Serdaigle était tout sauf discret dans sa façon de faire du charme (nulle selon Harry) à la jeune fille. Cette dernière l'ignorait royalement…

Harry se retrouva donc assis au fond de la classe (ce qui ne le dérangea pas, bien au contraire), seul.

Un homme entra. Petit, la quarantaine bien avancée, une légère calvitie, les yeux sans expression…

-Je sens que ça va encore être gai ! soupira en silence Harry.

-Bonjour à tous, déclara le professeur d'une voix bêlante, je me nomme Yvan Kernak et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année nous allons commencer par étudier les Détraqueurs…

Harry n'écouta pas alors que François, Hermione et Draco énonçaient les caractéristiques des gardiens d'Azkaban. Mais lorsque le professeur repris la parole il se força à reporter son attention au cours.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà combattu ces créatures ?

L'orphelin ne dit rien mais les regards de ses camarades le trahirent…

-Vous, Mr… ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris que son professeur ne l'ait pas reconnu mais il se rendit compte qu'il était légèrement dans l'ombre et que son visage n'était pas visible.

-Potter, dit-il.

Le professeur Kernak sursauta en entendant ce nom…

-Euh… oui… euh, balbutia-t-il, visiblement surpris de se trouver face à une telle célébrité. Pouvez-vous me dire comment combattre les Détraqueurs ?

-Bien sûr, on les combat avec un Patronus.

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Patronus ? demanda Kernak.

Ce fut sans surprise que Harry vit la main d'Hermione et des membres de l'AD se lever mais avec plus qu'il vit celle de François en faire de même.

-Mr Maurantour ?

Le Serdaigle répondit tout en lançant des regards aguicheurs à Hermione. Harry sentait la moutarde lui montait au nez alors que Dean était forcé de retenir Ron pour ne pas qu'il assomme le dragueur.

Ne savait-il pas qu'on ne devait PAS faire de charme à la jeune fille ?

-Je vais le tuer, souffla le meilleur ami du Survivant.

-Laisse m'en un peu, sourit Seamus, qui était à la table derrière.

-On s'en occupe à tour de rôle, proposa Neuville, assis à côté de Seamus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Lavande, visiblement septique.

-Il est tombé sur la tête pendant les vacances, supposa Dean.

-Ou il a des envies suicidaires, renchérit Neuville.

-Il est con et fou, trancha Ron.

-Mr Potter, déclara en même temps le professeur, je suppose que vous savez utiliser le sortilège du Patronus, faite nous donc une petite démonstration.

Le garçon soupira silencieusement. Merlin, qu'il détestait se faire remarquer ! Et le coup d'œil que lui lança Arisa ne fit que le conforter dans cette idée.

Il se concentra néanmoins pour invoquer son Patronus… et un cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette… pour fondre droit sur un François terrorisé !

Le pauvre Serdaigle fut si surpris de voir l'animal arriver vers lui, les bois en avant qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Gryffondors, Serdaigles ou Serpentards, tout le monde éclata de rire alors que le cerf lançait un coup d'œil victorieux et méprisant au garçon avachit sur le sol…

Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, éclata à son tour de rire provoquant un changement instantané de couleur chez le jeune homme qui devint rouge brique de honte et de colère.

Potter lui payerait !...

o0o

oo00oo

o0o

**III**

_-Un mois plus tard-_

Arisa était assise dans la Grande Salle à la place normalement occupée par le professeur Dumbledore et entourée par trois personnes à droite et à gauche.

-Il m'a ridiculisé ! disait l'une d'elle. Je hais Potter ! Vous m'aviez promis Hermione Granger si je vous suivais, Dame Arisa ! Tenez votre promesse !

-Silence François ! intima la chevalier des Nuages. Sois patient ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le fort des écuyers de la Pluie mais fait un effort !

-Dame Arisa, fit une des filles, ils arrivent…

La jeune femme se redressa et prit une allure impériale alors que les lourdes portes de la salle s'ouvraient.

La Combattante des Cieux entra, entourée de ses deux amis. Elle remarqua vite la place occupée par sa nouvelle chef malgré la pénombre de cette nuit d'octobre.

-Quelle pimbêche, grinça son ami.

Elle ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

De son côté Arisa enrageait. La Combattante, tout comme les deux Guerriers des Vents qui l'accompagnée étaient marqués, rendant impossible toute identification…

-Très chère Combattante des Cieux, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit-elle néanmoins.

-Je m'en doute, lança la Combattante amusée par cette hypocrisie.

Arisa, de son côté, grinça des dents de colère.

-Sachez que vous et vos deux guerriers devaient à partir de ce moment être entièrement passifs ! Je ne veux plus que vous interveniez dans quoi que ce soit !

-Bien, dit simplement la Combattante. Autre chose ?

La chevalier était de plus en plus déroutée par son interlocutrice.

-Euh… non.

-Très bien, au revoir Arisa, trancha la Combattante avant de tourner les talons, les deux Guerriers derrière elle.

Arisa la regarda s'éloigner en tremblant de rage.

-Je la battrais ! cria-t-elle. Elle regrettera son impertinence !

_A suivre…_

_Merci à **Lady Godiva** et à **Le Saut de l'Ange** pour leur review qui m'a fait très plaisir._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_Kiss_

_Rachel_


	3. Seconde Partie

**Harry Potter et la Combattante des Cieux**

Merci à **Le Saut de l'Ange**, **Kaede**, **aurèle**, **Kika**, **Fanny Radcliffe**, **greg83**, **Stellmaria** et **StarLove** pour leur reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir…

**Seconde partie**

**I**

–_Plusieurs mois plus tard–_

–Calme toi, je t'en pris ! riait-elle. Je t'assure que ce gars ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde !

–Le problème n'est pas là ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as vu comme il te dévore des yeux ? Non mais de quel droit ? Pour qui il se prend ? Je te jure que si il refait ça je lui refait le portrait !

–Ron ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Arrête un peu ! Je vais aller lui parler et…

–NON ! Par question ! Hermione, tu restes là et tu…

–Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Ron, je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'es pas mon père par Merlin !

–Excuse moi, mais je t'en pris, ne va pas le voir ! Il n'attend que ça !

–Bon, d'accord, céda Hermione. Mais j'espère qu'il va arrêter, ça devient gênant à force.

–J'te l'fais pas dire ! Et ça dure depuis la rentrée ! Tu te rends compte ? Six mois !

La Préfète-en-Chef soupira en prenant un air fataliste.

Aux côtés de ses amis Harry n'avait rien dit… Contrairement à Ron il était capable de cacher et de contrôler ses sentiments.

Il était même devenu très fort à ce petit jeu…

Tout d'abord il le faisait pour éviter les problèmes avec les Dursley, puis les problèmes avec Voldemort et maintenant il s'en servait pour cacher ses sentiments pour Hermione.

C'était pratique finalement !

Sans ça il aurait sans doute déjà refait le portrait à ce cher François, objet du débat de ses compagnons. Mais après tout de quel droit aurait-il fait ça ? Il n'était pas le petit ami d'Hermione et ne le serait sûrement jamais…

Et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était déjà en danger et étant son amie alors qu'en serait-il si elle devenait sa petite amie ? Il ne voulait pas la perdre…

Et puis qui disait qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes choses que lui ? C'était vrai, toutes les filles qui s'étaient intéressées à lui le faisait simplement pour sa cicatrise.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, car la vérité était toute autre. En grandissant il était devenu _vraiment_ très beau, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Préfet-en-Chef et, c'était également important, célèbre. Aucune fille ne lui résistait… Son air innocent et son incapacité à la voir ne le rendait que plus désirable pour la gente féminine.

Arisa s'évertuait à lui montrer jour après jour. La seule différence avec François était qu'elle n'était pas scotchée à lui, comme le Serdaigle à Hermione. En général elle faisait en sorte de le prendre à part lorsqu'elle le… 'draguait'. Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot mais c'était celui qui se rapprochait le plus…

On pouvait presque dire qu'elle lui faisait de 'rentre dedans'.

Le Survivant en avait d'ailleurs plus qu'assez. Mais la belle ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre.

Entre elle et François, les six premiers mois de la septième année de jeune homme avaient été tout sauf reposant…

o0o

oo00oo

o0o

**II**

–_Quelques semaines plus tard–_

A cet instant Hermione eu l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle.

Comment… ?

Pourquoi… ?

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Une douleur aiguë passa dans sa tête et entrain son cœur… Elle avait mal… si mal… mais après tout ne l'avait-elle pas chercher ? Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ?

Non, bien sûr. Elle avait toujours était incapable de lui en vouloir, à plus forte raison à cet instant alors qu'elle n'avait rien à vraiment lui reprocher…

Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir à travers le château, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, non sans avoir verrouiller sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef.

Et elle pleura… Elle pleura tout son soul… elle pleura sa bêtise, sa timidité, ses sentiments… elle pleura cet amour perdu…

Mais alors que la jeune sorcière partait en courant, sa compagne, Ginny en l'occurrence, laissait échappé un juron tout sauf poli et s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers le couple enlacé… pour voir le garçon repousser violement la fille.

–NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? hurla-t-il, hors de lui. QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ?

–Euh, je… mais, bredouilla la jeune fille, devant la colère du jeune homme.

–LA FERME ! TU TE CROIS TOUT PERMIS SOUS PRETEXTE QUE TU ES NOUVELLE, JE VAIS TE DIRE CE QUE JE PENSE ! TU N'ES QU'UNE ALLUMEUSE BONNE A RIEN !

Devant la tête de la fille, Ginny eut tout le mal du monde à restait sérieuse. A côté d'elle, Ron et Lavande, qui étaient aussi avec Hermione, étaient confrontés au même problème.

–De quel droit ? s'offusqua la nouvelle.

–ET TOI ! DE QUEL DROIT TU EMBRASSES LES GENS SANS AVOIR LEUR PERMISSION !

Elle s'empourpra et partit en roulant des hanches, la tête en l'air, le nez au vent.

–Mon pote ! s'exclama Ron, à la limite du fou rire, tu as été génial !

–Wouah ! Harry ! Fais moi penser à ne jamais t'embrasser sans avoir ta permission ! La pauvre, fit Lavande.

–Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite cette ! affirma Ginny. Cette Arisa me sort par les yeux !

–C'est aussi mon cas, lança Harry.

–Harry, déclara alors Ginny, redevenue grave, Hermione était avec nous quand on… hum… t'a vue avec Arisa…

Le Survivant pâlit soudain.

–Oh non, murmura-t-il.

–Elle doit être dans sa chambre, l'informa la jeune Weasley. Va la voir…

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se mit à courir vers les appartements des préfets se maudissant intérieurement et maudissant surtout cette d'Arisa ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle était là depuis cinq mois et elle se croyait tout permis ! Mais elle n'était RIEN pour lui… Rien d'autre qu'une pimbêche superficielle et inintéressante…

Non loin de là, les deux compagnons de la Combattante des Cieux avaient observaient la scène.

–Je vais la couper en morceaux ! s'exclama le garçon.

–Voyons, voyons, fit la fille, un Guerrier des Vents se doit de respecter les Règles ! On ne frappe pas une femme !

–Pff… Stupide ! Je te signale que tu ne faisais pas tant de manières lorsqu'on a vu Bellatrix Lestrange !

–C'que tu peux être embêtant quand tu t'y mets ! Je vais m'occuper de cette Arisa !

–Parce que les Guerrières des Vents ont le droit, elles ?

–Voui !

–C'est du sexisme caractérisé !

–Voui !

–Tu m'épuises !

–C'est fait pour, mon cœur… toujours le béguin pour Ginny ?

–Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

–Je prends ça pour un oui ! C'est si mignon !

–Grr ! TU M'ENERVES !

Alors que les deux acolytes, toujours cachés, discutaient calmement (si on veut), Harry arriva devant la chambre d'Hermione pour se trouver face à… une porte verrouillée !

Pestant toujours contre Arisa, le Survivant alla chercher le couteau, cadeau de son parrain, qui lui permit d'ouvrir la fameuse porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Hermione était là, allongée sur son lit, la tête dans les coussins, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

–'Mione, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle releva les yeux et se renfrogna en le voyant.

–Va-t-en !

–'Mione, je t'en pris écout…

–VA-T-EN ! LAISSE MOI ! VA DONC RETROUVER TA CHERE ARISA ET…

La jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise en comprenant ce qui se passait… Harry était en train de l'embrasser… Ce n'était pas possible…

Quelqu'un pouvait la pincer ?

Bah ! Si c'était un rêve autant en profiter ! Elle entra dans ce baiser qui devint fougueux et passionné sans pour autant arrêter d'être tendre.

–Je t'aime 'Mione, murmura Harry au creux de son oreille. Je t'aime tant…

Une dernière larme coula sur la joue de la Préfète. Une larme de joie…

_A suivre…_


	4. Troisième Partie

**Harry Potter et la Combattante des Cieux**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolé du retard, la préparation du bac me prend tout mon temps. Je vais essayé de mettre la suite rapidement (les vacances vont m'aider).

Donc pas de RAR cette fois, pour des raisons de temps... Sorry !

**Troisième partie**

Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle. Le fait que Harry et Hermione était dorénavant un couple avait fait le tour de l'école, à la plus grande joie de tous (sauf quelques Serpentard mais on s'en fiche !). Le repas s'annonçait gaie malgré la conjoncture extérieure.

En effet Voldemort était de plus en plus puissants et les Aurors semblaient avoir le plus grand mal, voir ne pas réussir, à le tenir en échec.

Sous les ordres d'Arisa, la Combattante des Cieux et ses deux Guerriers des Vents avaient interdiction d'intervenir de quelconque façon. Ils avaient le plus grand mal à obéir mais la sagesse de la Combattante était de leur coté.

Quand à Arisa elle n'emportait pas un franc succès dans cette guerre. Il semblait même qu'elle soit quelque peu débordée.

Soudain le Survivant sentit une forte douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un fracas monstre.

Des hommes cagoulés entrèrent.

Dumbledore et Harry se levèrent comme des ressorts.

–Ah, Poudlard, dit une voix roque. Le dernier rempart à mon pouvoir !

–Voldemort ! s'exclama le Directeur prenant sa baguette et en se mettant en position de combat.

–Voyons professeur, ceci n'est plus de votre âge ! Abandonnez.

–Jamais ! s'écria le mage.

Un homme s'avança aux cotés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il leva la main. Une sorte de sphère blanchâtre de la taille d'une boule de cristal émergea alors de la poitrine de Dumbledore pour atterrir dans la main ouverte de l'homme.

–Qu'est-ce que … ? bredouilla le mentor d'Harry.

–C'est très simple, mon ami ici présent vient de vous retirer votre magie mon cher, ricana Voldemort. Vous êtes désormais aussi inoffensif qu'un Moldu en bas âge !

Il partit d'un rire sec et désagréable. Son ennemi de toujours était hors d'état de nuire, ne restait plus que le jeune Potter et il serait maître de l'Angleterre voir plus !

A cet instant Arisa se leva.

–Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La Combattante des Cieux grimaça, elle ne sentait pas du tout cette histoire… Mais alors pas du tout !

–Et que comptes-tu faire fillette ? répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'autour de lui les élèves semblaient terrorisés.

–Je ne suis pas une fillette mais une chevalier des Nuages ! Alors je ne te conseille pas de me défier ! Peu de ce qui l'ont jamais fait peuvent en témoigner !

–Une chevalier des Nuages, répéta l'inconnu ayant retiré sa magie au Directeur, tu dois être sous les ordres de la Combattante des Cieux dans ce cas.

Cette dernière releva vivement la tête mais dans la peur ambiante ce mouvement passa inaperçu. Elle croisa le regard de ses deux guerriers et comprit qu'aux moindres ordres de sa part ils agiraient. Cet homme n'était manifestement pas un mortel pour savoir de telles choses…

–Je ne suis pas _sous_ les ordres de la Combattante, argua Arisa, _elle_ est sous mes ordres. Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

L'inconnu s'avança et rabattu sa capuche laissant apparaître son visage. Ses yeux étaient sombres, ses cheveux également et une profonde cicatrice à la joue droite.

–Argarus ! cracha Arisa avec une grimace de dégoût.

–Mon cher ami, fit le dénommé Argarus à Voldemort, cette fille et ses guerriers sont dangereux. Je pense que le mieux est encore de nous en débarrasser.

–Je suis de cet avis, approuva le mage noir.

Les Mangemorts se mirent en position de combat.

–Guerriers ! appela la chevalier des Nuages.

François, le Serdaigle se leva sans montrer un grand zèle. Un Poufsouffle du nom de John rejoint lui aussi Arisa suivi par Louis, un autre Poufsouffle et de Hector de Serdaigle. Coté Serpentard Arnold suivi ses coéquipiers. Ps Ginny se leva pour les retrouver les six autres provoquant les consternations de toute la maison.

–Des Défenseurs, ricana Argarus, de simples Défenseurs ! Tu es pitoyable Chevalier !

Cette phrase sonna le début du combat. Arisa s'en sortait bien malgré les trois Mangemorts qui l'avaient prise pour cible. De leurs côtés les Défenseurs avaient beaucoup moins de facilités. Hector avait été mis HS en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Arnold était dans les vapes, John et Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de repousser leur assaillait sans grand succès jusque alors.

Les Guerriers des Vents devaient se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. La Combattante observait le combat en silence. A côté d'elle Harry semblait avoir du mal à ne pas se ruer aider les six Défenseurs et Ron se ronger le frein pour ne pas voler au secours de sa sœur.

Mais les problèmes de la Combattante n'étaient pas les mêmes que ce de ses amis. Certes voir ces élèves se faire massacrer ne la réjouissait pas mais elle avait d'autres considérations…

Argarus était un puissant adversaire, leur dernier combat avait été particulièrement violent, il en avait d'ailleurs gardé cette cicatrise sur sa joue. Elle savait donc pertinemment qu'il la haïssait autant que faire ce peut. De plus elle n'avait pu que remarquer que celui-ci ainsi que son nouvel ami était jusqu'alors restaient hors du combat.

Elle s'interrogeait d'ailleurs sur cette amitié… Aucuns des deux protagonistes n'étaient hommes à accepter des amitiés si elles ne leur rapportaient pas gros.

Mais que voulaient-ils exactement ?

La magie de Dumbledore ?

Non, certainement pas…

La tête de Harry ?

Beaucoup plus probable…

Mais il y avait _autre chose_. Cette chose qui avait fait que les Créateurs l'avait relevée de ses fonctions et placée sous l'autorité de cette chevalier des Nuages.

Elle soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour avoir les réponses à ses questions…

Loin de les considérations de la jeune fille, Harry, Ron et Neuville s'étaient précipités aider les Défenseurs.

La Combattante eut un sourire en coin en voyant que le Survivant semblait plus efficace qu'Arisa. Décidément cette fille était pathétique.

Néanmoins les mortels n'étaient pas à leurs avantages. Il était temps pour elle de faire son travail.

–Ca suffit ! dit-elle soudain.

Sa voix était calme et posée. Pourtant elle se propagea dans toute la Grande Salle arrêtant les combats. Les Guerriers des Vents sourirent. Leur supérieure se leva et s'avança vers les diverses combattants de la salle.

–Cette mascarade a assez duré, observa-t-elle toujours aussi calme. Si tu as envie de te battre Argarus je suis à ta disposition, quand à vous Mr Jedusor, sachez que mes Guerriers se feront un plaisir d'apprendre à vos hommes les rudiments du combat.

Le silence s'était imposé dans la salle. Personne n'en revenait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre à leur Préfète-en-Chef de parler ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à son acolyte.

Le dernier pourtant resta silencieux alors que l'autre explosa :

–Pour qui te prends-tu Sang-de-Bourbe ! rugit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

–Ce terme dans votre bouche est des plus surprenant quand on sait votre ascendance très cher, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

–Hermione… murmura Harry regardant interdit sa petite amie soutenir sans mal le regard meurtrier de son ennemi.

–Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais venir jusqu'ici, fit soudain Argarus.

–Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venue ? répondit la Gryffondor.

Son adversaire de toujours la regarda fixement quelques instants.

–Ainsi ce que l'on raconte est vrai, observa-t-il, rêveur. Tu ignores réellement le contenu de la Seconde Prophétie. Quoique, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment…

Bien que déroutée par ces paroles, Hermione garda son masque calme et posé sur son visage. Il avait pourtant raison, elle ignorait le contenu de la Seconde Prophétie… Mais lui ignorait celui de la Première.

–Nous sommes quittes de cette façon, argumenta-t-elle.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau, lourd et oppressant dans cette atmosphère irréelle.

Le regard de Harry passait de Voldemort à Hermione, d'Hermione à Argarus, d'Argarus à Voldemort et ainsi de suite. Il comprenait bien que tous trois avaient part prenante dans le combat vers la paix. Néanmoins il n'arrivait pas à définir _exactement_ la place de chacun. Il y avait encore pour lui trop de point obscur… Voir sa petite-amie se lever et réclamer la fin de combat l'avait surpris mais la voir obéit l'avait abasourdi.

Dumbledore lui aussi se posait de multiples questions. La première était bien sûr comment cet Argarus avait-il bien pu le priver ainsi de sa magie ? Mais l'intervention inopinée d'Hermione l'avait également troublé. Il n'avait jamais vu en cette jeune fille qu'une élève brillante, sage (dans les deux sens du termes), de très bon conseil pour Harry. Certes elle était puissante… Mais pas suffisamment pour s'opposer à l'un de ces deux hommes. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle devait le savoir !

Profitant de ce moment de répit un des Mangemorts prit soudain la décision de finir son boulot. Il pointa sa baguette vers Ginny, prêt à en finir définitivement avec la Gryffondor lorsqu'un poignard sortit de nulle part vint se loger dans sa gorge.

Argarus ne brocha pas. Seuls Voldemort et ses adeptes sursautèrent.

–Je pensais avoir été claire, intervint calmement la Combattante des Cieux. Vos hommes ont-ils des problèmes d'ouïe ?

–POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ? explosa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. SAVEZ-VOUS A QUI VOUS VOUS OPPOSEZ ?

–Parfaitement, répondit doucement Hermione. Par contre je tiens à vous signaler que je n'ai aucuns problèmes auditifs, pas la peine que vous hurliez, je vous entends très bien.

L'arrogance calme de la Combattante mit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom tout bonnement hors de lui. Il saisi sa baguette et lança le sort bien connu et craint des sorciers.

–_Avada Kedavra_ !

L'éclair vert s'élança vers Hermione…

_A suivre..._


	5. Quatrième Partie

**Harry Potter et la Combattante des Cieux**

Voilà une partie de plus… Je pense qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une ou deux…

En attendant donnez moi vos avis !

**Quatrième partie**

L'arrogance calme de la Combattante mit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom tout bonnement hors de lui. Il saisi sa baguette et lança le sort bien connu et craint des sorciers.

–_Avada__ Kedavra_ !

L'éclair vert s'élança vers Hermione…

Harry cria. Ron aussi. Certains fermèrent les yeux de peur.

La Combattante tendit le bras, la main levée. Trois faisceaux dorés en sortirent. Le premier entra en contact avec l'Avada Kedavra alors que les deux autres entraient dans les poitrines des deux Mangemorts encadrant leur seigneur.

Le contact entre les deux magies créa une onde de choc qui fit exploser les verres et les vitres les plus proches.

Puis le silence revint dans la Grande Salle.

Aux pieds de Voldemort gisaient deux corps.

De son coté Hermione était à la même place, debout, toujours aussi calme, presque détachée.

–Vous êtes calmé ou on continue ? questionna-t-elle.

–Que… Co… Comment ? bredouilla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

–Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas, observa la préfète, les humains ont encore beaucoup à apprendre.

–Dans ce cas c'est aussi votre cas, persifla un Mangemort.

–Qui a dit que j'étais humaine ?

La stupeur fit taire les quelques personnes qui continuaient à parler.

–Non pas que cette _passionnante_ conversation ne mérite pas d'être continuée, mais _concrètement_ que comptes-tu faire contre moi _très chère_ Combattante des Cieux ? minauda Argarus.

–Tout dépend de ce que _tu_ comptes faire Argarus _chéri_.

Sans plus de cérémonie l''ami' de Voldemort s'élança vers Hermione. Un sabre apparu dans sa main et il frappa. La lame fut arrêtée à quelques centimètres du visage de la Combattante par une dague à trois lames qui venait d'apparaître dans la main de celle-ci. Elle le repoussa d'un mouvement du poigné. Il se remit en position de combat alors que la sorcière gardait son attitude détachée.

Il attaqua.

Elle para et le repoussa.

Elle ne semblait pas s'intéressait le moins du monde au combat qu'elle menait. Cette attitude mettait son adversaire hors de lui…

Il attaqua.

Elle para et la repoussa.

Les deux dagues que tenait la jeune fille étaient des armes de précision. Elle ne faisait pas un mouvement de trop. Toutes les personnes présentes, même celles n'ayant aucunes connaissances de combats, pouvaient sans mal se rendre compte qu'Hermione maîtrisait parfaitement cet art.

Il attaqua.

Elle para et le repoussa.

Néanmoins ce combat devenait monotone, et ce pour tout le monde. Argarus était de moins en moins précis dans ses attaques et la Combattante des Cieux ne daignait visiblement toujours pas entrer dans le combat.

Il attaqua.

Mais à cet instant l'attitude d'Hermione changea. Comme elle l'avait prévu son adversaire s'était épuisé en attaques inutiles. Maintenant elle allait le vaincre.

Comma d'habitude elle para d'une main. Mais cette fois son autre main ne resta pas derrière son dos. Le vent siffla au passage des larmes qui creusèrent une trachée dans le bras d'Argarus lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sans en tenir comte la Gryffondor fit un pas en arrière et se mit en position de combat.

L'échange de coups qui suivi fut d'une rare violence.

Pour éviter que sa blessure ne le gène le sorcier avait changeait son sabre de main ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

De son coté Hermione n'avait, à première vue, aucun mal à suivre le rythme du combat.

Profitant de l''occupation' de la Combattante des Cieux, les Mangemorts reportèrent leur attention sur les Défenseurs. Ces derniers n'étaient pas en grande forme. Ron, Dean, Luna, Lavande et Seamus tentaient de s'occuper d'eux. Les adeptes du mage noir s'avancèrent, prêt à en finir avec ces élèves qui avaient osé les défier.

Mais un cri strident vint les distraire.

Hermione venait d'enfoncer une des ses dagues dans l'épaule de son adversaire. La douleur de celui-ci se voyait dans son regard.

La Combattante resta néanmoins de marbre et réattaqua. Argarus ne put pas parer si bien qu'une nouvelle ligne de sang apparu dans son autre bras. Manier son arme était devenu difficile.

Dans la main d'Hermione la seconde dague se changea en une épée fine.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de tonnerre créant des étincelles. Puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

L'uniforme d'Hermione était déchiré au niveau de la manche et un filé de sang coulait d'une mince coupure.

–De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda la jeune fille à son adversaire l'air soucieux.

–De l'Elu, lui répondit-il. Et de son âme sœur. D'une puissance capable d'ébranler les Cieux. _Ta_ puissance.

–Mais que dois-je faire ?

–Cesser de _Les_ suivre. Tu es l'Espoir de tous. Le Bien et le Mal. Suis ton cœur et les autres te suivront… Brise nos chaînes. Libère nous d'…

Argarus ne termina jamais sa phrase. Il s'écroula sur le sol, une rose de sang se répandant sur sa poitrine. La Combattante des Cieux fit un mouvement de la main et le corps disparu.

–A qui le tour ? s'enquit-elle, reprenant son masque détaché.

Un Mangemort saisi alors Luna par la gorge et la menaça.

–Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive malheur à cette jeune fille donner nous Harry Potter, déclara Voldemort. Sinon, nous tuerons tout le monde.

–Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne le ferez pas si je vous donne Harry ? questionna Hermione.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire machiavélique.

–Rien.

–Alors je vous propose une chose.

La Combattante claqua des doigts et un parchemin apparu prêt de Voldemort.

–Il s'agit d'un contrat divin, expliqua-t-elle. Il pose que si je vous livre ce garçon, elle désigna Harry de la main, vous n'attaquerez plus l'école et laisserez l'élève que vous tenez en otage rejoindre les autres élèves de sa maison sans lui faire de mal. Cela vous va-t-il ?

–Ne plus attaquer Poudlard ? Pff… Nous verrons, j'accepte.

–Alors signez.

Une plume se matérialisa dans la main de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il signa. Hermione claqua de nouveau des doigts. Le parchemin disparu et Harry se retrouva téléporté au milieu des Mangemorts. Ces derniers s'en furent sans demander leur reste avec le Survivant.

La Combattante des Cieux regarda le contrat qu'elle venait de faire signer à son ennemi avec un sourire satisfait.

–COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ? hurla soudain une voix.

Elle se retourna pour voir le professeur Dumbledore, rouge de colère, fondre sur elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche…

–COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ? répéta le directeur. SANS HARRY NOUS N'AVONS PLUS LE MOINDRE ESPOIR DE VAINCRE VOLDEMORT ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS DE LE LIVRER AINSI ? ETES-VOUS FOLLE ?

–Professeur calmez-vous, c'est mauvais pour le cœur ! A votre âge vous devriez faire

attention ! fit calmement Hermione.

–Que… QUOI ? MAIS DE QUEL DROIT…

Le directeur s'étouffa un instant dans sa colère. Luna en profita pour prendre la parole.

–En tout cas une chose est sûr, observa-t-elle avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Hermione, c'est que Draco va t'en vouloir sur ce coup là !

_A suivre…_


End file.
